


I'm in love with you, sorry

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, I've hurt Hajime this time I'm so sorry, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Era, No Despair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still follows Komaeda's backstory to an extent, Tsundere Hinata ftw, Twin AU, izuru does have emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: They say a love story should involve the following; boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, and then some problem occurs. They solve this problem and live happily ever after. It’s an idealist way of thinking if you’re a child, one naive and unknowing of the world’s hardships that is called ‘love’. It’s not simple like in the fairytale books, it’s complicated. It tears you apart, makes you lose all sense of moral judgment, changes you inside-out. You’ll feel as if you’ve hit cloud nine only to be struck down in an instant, clawing and ripping apart each and every fiber of your being. Only to be bandaged back together with the finest stitchery or perhaps tacky staples. It depends on how healthy your relationship is with your partner. It’s a two way street.My love story is just as complicated to that I’ve described. It began at a young age, only to drag on years later, with its chains gripped tightly at my neck.{Or the story of how Hajime Hinata had fallen in love with Nagito Komaeda; and how Nagito Komaeda fell in love with his twin brother Izuru Kamukura. }





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloo everyone! Welcome to a new story of mine! I know, I know I still will have To Mend You up and updating but I really wanted to get this idea published as well.
> 
> And fortunately I actually have a plot line with this one this time! (Thank you Alex so much for reading all those paragraphs of me rambling off this idea) 
> 
> And yes I know the summery is like gasp not komahina???! Well it does have komahina AND kamukoma, you just have to keep reading to find out how the story end up ;D

They say a love story should involve the following; boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love, and then some problem occurs. They solve this problem and live happily ever after. It's an idealist way of thinking if you're a child, one naive and unknowing of the world's hardships that is called 'love'. It's not simple like in the fairytale books, it's complicated. It tears you apart, makes you lose all sense of moral judgment, changes you inside-out. You'll feel as if you've hit cloud nine only to be struck down in an instant, clawing and ripping apart each and every fiber of your being. Only to be bandaged back together with the finest stitchery or perhaps tacky staples. It depends on how healthy your relationship is with your partner. It's a two way street.

My love story is just as complicated to that I've described. It began at a young age, only to drag on years later, with its chains gripped tightly at my neck. I have had those 'ups and downs' and I'll say, I wasn't the most decent person during times my beloved had needed me the most. I was petty, angry, upset, filled to the brim with emotions that spilt over the top with the ghost a breath.

As a good author would do, I'll begin my story like all others (for the sake of those who have picked up this as mistake for a chicle romance novel, how I'm sitting in my desk chair now scoffing at the thought alone).

It all started when I had met the most vividly beautiful person my mind could fathom. I was a mere child of six and I just knew that they would would be the love of my life. (The child's mind is such a fragile and innocent thing, it only acts on what they believe is right in their own eyes. ) I thought to myself at such an age, 'this is it, this is the love mom and dad have, this beautiful person in front of me- we're going to spend the rest of our lives together as my parents had.'

But those iridescent eyes had skimmed over me to what was behind me, to what caught their interest I wasn't sure, but when I turned to see what had; my heart shattered. My brother; my stupid, perfect, excellent in everything he did without flaw brother. They were looking at him with such intensity, as if trying to figure out the other before uttering a word. I felt my lungs clog up, vision becoming hazy. I had to do something!

So I did what any other six year old would do- I grabbed their hand, stared up into those startled widened eyes (I remember clearly the small shifts from grey to green to a murky hue in between) and blurted out the most embarrassing thing I could come up with without becoming a tomato. "I THINK YOU'RE REALLY PRETTY!" (Even now as I write this I'm cringing at how bad at flirting I was and still am..)

This was a quite a surprise to the other I suppose, their cheeks had reddened to a dangerous degree and I could hear my brother scuff at me from behind. (He was a asshole even back then) "I-I mean-" I began to stammer, still holding their hand and that seemed to be the only thing I could look at after embarrassing myself in front of my 'love of my life', "I'm Hajime Hinata, w-would you like to play with me?"

With another couple of flutters of those pale eyelashes and an adorable tilt of their head causing their fluffy white curls to bounce off their slim shoulders, they point to themselves "You mean me?"

I nod, of course I wanted to play with them. Who else would I be talking to? My asshole of a brother? I'd rather choke on my own spit. "Of course you! Who else would I play with?" He leans over to glance at the other male behind me, "Him?"

I shake my head, "Haah?! No way! He doesn't ever play, all he does is sit alone."

"You know each other?"

"Sadly," He frowns, confusion clear on his face. "We're twins."

Their face lights up, "Ohh! That's so cool! I wish I had a brother or sister!"

"You don't have one?"

They shake their head, "No, mommy says that I'm the only son she needs! She loves me the best!"

Oh so they were a boy, he was prettier than Nanami! And she was the prettiest girl on the block, or well so I thought.

"Do you ever have anyone to play with?"

He nods enthusiastically, beaming. "I have Lucky! He's such a good dog, dad got him for me when..I was 4? I think that's what he said."

"Oh wow! I've never had a dog-"

"Mom said we're not allowed to have pets." A voice says from behind me, both the pretty boy and I turn around.

"We're not old enough to hold responsibility for a dog or cat yet, or well you aren't yet Hajime." He continues on dully, playing with a strand of his dark locks.

"No one asked for your opinion Izuru, besides I was talking to- to..." I turn to the albino haired boy. "I never got your name."

He makes a small squeak in embarrassment, "Oh! I'm sorry, my name's Nagito Komaeda."

I give him a smile, "It's fine," and I turn back to my twin. "Like I said I was talking to Komaeda-kun, and you inter- inter-"

"Interrupted?" He raises a brow, saying the word with ease.

"Yea that word!"

Komaeda giggles from behind his hands, and I swear my heart flutters. I could feel my cheeks reddening yet again, "Did I say something funny?"

He shakes his head, "No, no of course not! It's just you two are funny together! Er..If that made sense?" He sucks in a plus bottom lip, rocking on the back of his heels.

Izuru and I look at each other and both shrug, it was an odd statement to hear when addressing the both of us together. Without a remark on how one was one better than the other, it was strange, but in a good sense.

"Oh..Anyways would you like to play with me Komaeda?" I change the subject quickly, the faster I could get him away from my twin the better.

"Are you not going to play with us Izuru-kun?"

"Wait! Why are you calling him by his first place?!" Or even suggesting he would play with us in the first place!

"Ah well it'd be weird to call you both Hinata-kun wouldn't it?" He tilts his head to the side.

"We have different last names." I quickly state before my brother could say anything, his mouth close. Ha! Take that! "His is Kamukura after our dad, I took mom's."

"I see, I'm sorry Kamukura-kun, I didn't know."

My brother only hums, stepping forward. "It's fine you didn't know. And I suppose..I could 'play' with you both as long as it's interesting."

Komaeda lights up, pulling both his and my hand, "Let's go play on the playground then! We could play uh- I donno, I'm sure we'll figure it out!" He laughs gleefully, pulling us off to the small playground.

___________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the day we had spent our time playing with Komada, it was strange to me how my brother was actually participating in our small made-up games. But he looked like he was having fun, (Which I still to this day am still in awe how he was able to make my brother look anything other than bored.)

When his mother and our own had came over to take us our separate ways, I had begged her to let us play again, Izuru even throwing in how he had enjoyed his time with the albino. Which seemed to do the trick, knowing that her son had not really had a lot of friends to begin with, and who was she to deny him a person to finally be around other than family.

And to my luck, Komaeda's mom was just as happy to see her little boy have not one but two friends to play with. Which confused my young mind; who wouldn't want to be friends with Komada? He was a blast to play with, always coming up with such great games.

Our mothers had agreed upon letting the three of us play on a daily basis, thought I would have been more happy if it was just me and Komada. But I wouldn't say that outloud, I may have been jealous of my brother but I wasn't that mean (Or as a child I wasn't, I've always been such a horrible brother to him.)

______________________________________________________________________________

As the months passed by, so did summer. Komaeda, Izuru, and I were inseparable; if he wasn't at our house we were at his. And to my surprise we didn't even live that far apart! So it was easy to sneak over to our "hiding place" in a small treehouse between the houses; Izuru didn't even know we had it. It was a place that only Komaeda and I knew its whereabouts.

Hidden by thick morning glory vines and overgrown grass we would climb up into the old wooden house, avoiding the first part of the ladder, the wood had had already been warped and was rotting away, making a home for new moss to grow in between its cracks. I had once tried to just cut it down, but Komaeda had stopped me with a firm frown. He had pointed out the small flowers that would grow around the old step, saying 'Hinata-kun you can't cut it down! That would mean that the flowers don't have a way to grow!'

He had also started to tear up holding his arms out in defense for the small buds, with small pout adoring his face and watery eyes I couldn't say no to. So in the end we ended up just going over the fisr step to go into the small room.

It had a makeshift door held up by another piece of wood and cloth over the cracks, so when winter would roll around they'd still be able to go inside without having to worry about snow getting in. It was my idea and something Komaeda immediately praised me for, to which I had been overly proud of being able to provide for my friend/crush with some warmth. After all he was fairly small for a boy our age.

We'd spend our time together when Izuru was away on some school thing, he was always being bombarded with different elementary school and even some middle schools asking for him to attend to. While I knew he would decline their offers, wanting to stay home and try to be a normal kid for once (and the fact of Komaeda now being his friend, I just hated knowing that growing up. I still wanted him to myself as any selfish child would.) He still did go anyways out of politeness, which by all means was fine with me. I got more time to hang out with Komaeda by myself. Rather we'd go to the playground, have sleepovers, or just sit out on his large porch and read til we were called in for dinner.

It was a dream come true.

Until the week had approached for Komaeda and his family to go on their family vacation. I remember him being so excited, spewing out different things he wanted to do with his mom and dad. From swimming in the ocean for the first time, to just staring up at the stars at night. It was a dream come true for him, the Caribbean did sound like a nice place to go to. I was ever promised back a sea shell if he was able to bring one back, and one for Izuru too because Komada was overly kind like that. Always thinking of both my brother and I. (It was one of the things I had grown to love about Komada along with several other things about his personality.)

Of the day that he packed his small luggages into the car, he had hugged me tightly with a big smile, spreading from ear to ear. "Goodbye Hinata-kun! I'll be back sooner than you know it!"

I nod, giving him a squeeze back through reddened cheeks, "Yea, you gotta build lots of sandcastles for me okay?"

He pulls back with a determined expression, "I'll make the biggest sandcastle ever and take a picture for you!"

We end up in another hug laughing until a petite woman comes out of the house, her long white hair up in a long ponytail. "Nagito sweetie, have you said your goodbyes yet? We have to catch the plane in an hour."

I give her a small wave, "He did Komaeda-san, he said he'll make a biiiig sandcastle for me!"

She smile with a small laugh, "That's wonderful to hear, I'll make sure we get a picture for you."

Komaeda grins, running to the car. "Momma we have to get shells for Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun too! Oh- Hinata-kun tell Kamukura-kun when he gets back not to be too sad without me when he gets back."

I nod, "I will, promise."

He gives a final smile back as his mother and father get into the car, waving from the backseat window with a goofy grin on his face.

I waved back in big circular motions, "Bye Komaeda, have fun!"

___________________________________________________________________________

It was a couple days later when my brother had returned from one of the schools interested in him with my father. We had gone back to how things had been before Komaeda had came into our lives, it was so utterly...Dull without him around.

It was two weeks later when Komaeda and his parents were supposed to return from their vacation.

It was another week when I had started asking my mother why wasn't Komaeda home to play yet.

It was another day when we saw Komaeda on the T.V.

I didn't understand at the time, but I knew that something was wrong. His vibrant eyes that held so much life were now dull and lifeless. He had marks all over him, and his hair was matted. There was several doctors surrounding him, and an elderly woman that he held onto like a life preserver.

I had asked Izuru that night what all the adults were talking about. I couldn't understand why he had looked so hurt, it broke my heart.

"His parents died Hajime." He had stated simply with a sigh as he sat on his bed, brush in hand.

"Huh?! What do you mean they died? I just saw them not too long ago! They weren't sick."

He puts the brush down, lips pursed in a straight line. "The airplane that they were on, it exploded. Komaeda was the only one left to survive it."

My eyes widen, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. "Komaeda- Komaeda is all alone now..? He must be so hurt.." I sniffle, wanting nothing more than to run to my friend and hug him tightly. I couldn't imagine losing mom, let alone both mom and dad.

"......He's not alone Hajime.." Izuru puts the brush on his nightstand, walking over to me, pulling me into a hug. Or at least an attempt at a hug. "He has you and me, we're his friends right?"

I nod, clinging onto his shirt. "We-We have to be his family now."

He never said anything back, but I knew he thought the same as I did. I knew that even if he didn't show it Komaeda had gotten to him, he just showed he cared in different ways.

But that night I can remember clearly that I had slept in the same bed as he did. Too tired to move when he tucked me into my bed and gave me a stuff animal and climbed up to lay beside me.

That night my twin and I had became closer, all because of the shared feelings of our precious friend we wanted to protect. It was the first night since we were babies that we had slept in the same bed. (And one of the only few rare occasions that I can remember during my childhood, I actually thought I saw him cry as well.)

____________________________________________________________________________

That night was the night that changed in more ways than either one of us could imagine, the next time we would see Komaeda he would never be the same bright-eyed boy that we played with on a daily basis.

He was in a sense-lifeless.

And there was nothing that I or Izuru could do about the unfortunate events that would unfold our young years into adulthood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow I can't believe the responses I got on this story! Thank you all for reading and waiting for the next chapter! i hope it's to you guy's liking :'D

PTSD, Post traumatic stress disorder; the definition stating that it is a mental health problem that some people develop after experiencing or witnessing a life-threatening event, like combat, a natural disaster, a car accident, or sexual assault. Symptoms of this disorder include nightmares or unwanted memories of the trauma, avoidance of situations that bring back memories of the trauma, heightened reactions, anxiety, or depressed mood.

Mom and dad had never told us this is what Komada had, only saying he was ‘sick’. Only years later when I had looked upon different websites did I find the behaviors of his matching up with the symptoms. But it wouldn’t matter anyway; the young albino would not come to me for comfort for these types of things but for my brother instead. 

It seemed that they had gotten close over the one day Komaeda threw himself into a anxiety attack. No one knows what triggered it, not even Komaeda himself. But I remember it so vividly, happening so fast I couldn’t keep up with him fainting and the paramedics that came in to take him to the emergency room. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” Komaeda sighs, putting the controller down. “I’m so stupid. It pointless to play games with someone like me, I’m just worthless-”

I lean over, my own controller falling into my lap, and put my hands over his mouth. “Don’t even you’re not worthless trash or scum.” He doesn’t say anything as I narrow my gaze, “And you’re not stupid either. Right Izuru?”

My brother looks up with a nod, “He’s right, you’re none of those things. You’re quite intelligent.” 

Komaeda looks between the two of us with a sigh through his nose, putting his hand over mine to remove it. I move my hand back down to my side, “Sorry Hinata-kun, Kamuura-kun..again.”

“It’s fine, the game was old anyways. I’ll just go buy a new one.”

Komaeda frowns, looking to the now frozen game and his controller. Somehow he had yet again blamed himself for something that was not his fault. Ever since the crash and his homecoming he had picked up on the habit of always being so hard on himself, reverting to calling himself low and self-deprecating names. Even as we grew into the 13 years olds we are today, I still wish I could go back and prevent everything from happening all those years ago, But there was nothing I could have done, the only thing that I can do now is try my best to keep my promise and try to make him happy. To be his family right along with Izuru. Neither one of us had faltered to keep this. 

And secretly I think that makes Komada happy, no matter how many times he says he’s a horrible friend and should be left alone to die. He didn’t deserve friends. I suppose that’s why his great aunt has signed him up for therapy. Maybe it’d help more than the drugs they have prescribed for him. 

Four different types of medication taken daily, he even showed me where he keeps them. Hidden from sight because he doesn’t want to seem more of a freak than he thinks he is. He had shown Izuru beforehand much to my annoyance, but the look he gave me; “I didn’t want you to think any less of me that you already do. You’re my best friend..” I couldn’t stay at mad him when he looked like a kicked puppy, and my heart swelled at him having the courage to tell me. Another reason to adore him. Another reason to keep him safe.

Another reason to be annoyed when Izuru flopped down on his other side gracefully.

He pats Komaeda’s arm awkwardly, “You don’t have to worry, Hajime really needed to get a new hobby besides playing that game, It’s honestly very dull, boring even.”

I shot up, pointing a finger at him. “It it not! It’s a classic! And Nanami is the one who gave it to us if you don’t remember.” She wouldn’t let me go, cheeks puffed out in a lazy pout and eyes sparkling when I took a small interest in it. Thus I couldn’t leave her house until I promised her that I’d take it home and play it some and reporting back how far I got with it the next day.

I didn’t even get past the first level.

“Ah right, the one girl you like.” He says nonchalantly, as if making a statement on the weather. 

My cheeks start to feel all hot, reddening by the second as I try to spew out a response to defend myself. Why does he even do that?! 

Komaeda starts to laugh, somewhat between a wheeze and a giggle, and I feel my cheeks further redden. My own crush is laughing at me! 

So much he falls onto Izuru and I can see him stiffen against him, but relaxes when it’s only his head on his shoulder. “Ahahaha, looks like it’d only be me and Kamukura-kun left then! Maybe when you and Nanami-san get married me and you can get married too so we won’t be lonely!”

He looks up at him with a wide smile, and cheeks slightly flushed. It was a beautiful expression but pointed at Izuru who only hummed in response as if pondering marriage to the one boy I’ve had a crush on since the first time I met him. He opens his mouth to speak but I quickly pull Komaeda away from him earning a small raise in his eyebrows and a squeak from Komaeda.

“No you can’t marry him! That’d just be weird! He’s my brother and you’re my best friend!” I pull him closer to my chest. “Besides I don’t even like Nanami like that! She’s just a friend.”

Komada laughs patting my shoulder, “It’s okay Hinata-kun, I’m sure Kamukura-kun wouldn’t even want to marry trash like me anyways!” He gives us one of his stretched, closed-eye smiles that never fail to go straight to my heart. There had been a lot of those here lately when it come to insulting himself, he just does it so- 

So happily? Like he had come to hiding behind fake smiles.

“I wouldn't mind.” Izuru speaks up, sitting up straight.

“WHAT?!”  
“Ehh?”

“I said I wouldn’t mind marrying you, but not right now. We’re all minors of course, maybe in a few years that would be more suitable-”

“You can’t just say something like that! We’re not even old enough to start dating! Let alone you don’t even know if Komaeda likes boys or not!”

I look down at Komaeda, who’s pale face has now changed to the color of a ripe tomato. 

“I-I-I-” He tries to speak but covers his face with his hands. 

“You embarrassed him so much you’ve left him speechless. That’s rude to pry on sexual preferences Hajime.” 

“It’s perfectly normal to ask!” I shreak back, falling back with a groan. “Friends tells friends right? Right?” (It’s still sad how even that conversation brings me second-hand embarrassment to this day.)

I look up to my brother crossing his arms and Komaeda still beside him, red as ever, just covering his face with his hands still. I sit up quickly, “I’m sorry Komaeda! Uh-! Uh! How about we just get it over quickly- like say what you like? So it won’t matter in the future??”

He peeks through his hands, and nods slowly. “Okay.”

Uncovering his hands he leans back against the couch, “I guess you’d want me to go first since you asked Hinata-kun?” 

“Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to!”

He shakes his head, “No, no it’s fine.” He takes a deep breath, “I like...boys. I’ve never really liked girls to begin with, but I don’t think anyone would want trash like me anyways.”

Izuru bops him on the head gently to both of our surprises, “That’s not true. You’re only a child still, you’ll find love one day. You just have to wait for it to come to you, I believe.”

He stares at him in awe, those murky eyes lighting up ever so slightly, “You really think so?”

“I’m usually never wrong am I?”

He shakes his head and gives the other a big smile, and I can feel my stomach lurch at the sight. The sickening feeling that I always get when Komaeda and Izuru share something together, my stomach churns, my hands all clammy, and the urge to just throw the contents of my previous lunch up. 

I clear my throat, catching both’s attention. “Well it doesn’t matter what gender you like, we’ll always be your friends. Besides girls are pretty stuck up that are our age. Well except maybe a few in our class…” 

“You mean like Nanami-san?” Komaeda tilts his head in question and I feel myself facepalm, of course he’d ask about her after Izuru’s stupid comment. Fuck you Izuru, you’re an asshole for screwing up my non-existent love life already. 

“Sure, like Nanami. She doesn’t go around trying to kiss every boy she gets ahold of.” 

Komaeda nods in understanding, “I see. So Hinata-kun what do you like?”

“Huh?”

“You’re sexuality Hajime.” Izuru answers for him, clearly curious. Well fuck my life.

“I uh- well..”

“Come on this was your idea. Don’t tell me you just wanted to know Komaeda’s?” He quirks a brow, clearly amused at teasing me. 

“No! That’s not it at all! I just..I dunno, I guess both girls and boys? I haven’t really thought of it.” I rub the back of my head nervously, the only one I’ve had a crush on was Komaeda and like hell I was gonna tell him that I did. Not yet at least- 

“Okay so now you know ours, what about you Izuru?” I say with a huff, finding out this would be great for future blackmail when I needed it, 

But of course he just shrugs his shoulders, “I really haven’t thought about it, dating or being involved with someone has never truly crossed my mind.” Which isn’t really all that surprising, he had never talked about taking interest in anyone, only focusing on his school work more than anything else. My brother was such a goody two-shoes; it was annoying as hell. 

“Well..Now that’s over, Komada do you feel any better?” I turn to him who nods with a soft smile. 

“Yea, I do. Thank you, both of you for that, I was so afraid you’d hate-”

“No that’s wrong!” His eyes widen, mouth agape. “We’d never hate you! You’re our friend! It doesn’t matter what other people say either, I’ll beat them up if they try to say something to you!”

A pink spreads across his cheeks and his looks from me to Izuru, and he nods in agreement. “We won’t let anyone hurt you.” Tears start to roll down Komaeda’s cheeks in a quiet sob. We sit on each of his side and hug him. “T-Thank you so m-much. I-I don’t d-deserve any of th-this.” 

I give him a nudge to his shoulder, speaking softly. “Hey now, you deserve it more than anyone else does. Just remember Izuru and I will always be here for you no matter what.”

___________________________________________________________________________

And just like that things started to go back to as normal as they got with three boys on a Saturday afternoon. They had put in another video game in to play on Komaeda’s PS3, the only reason he had got the game console was because of Hinata, Komaeda in the middle and a twin to each of his sides. They had ordered a pizza to share, all too lazy to get up and actually make something they knew wasn’t probably good for their pre-teenage bodies. But school started back up just two days away, Mondays were always so dreadfully so dull. And the boys were using the weekend to their advantage, the only days they could all just be alone and hang out together without the stress of the tests, homework, and middle school drama. 

It was all going so well, they were all laughing together (More of Hinata and Komaeda than Kamukura, he would only let out an amused chuckle when cheese got all over Hinata’s hair somehow from the fight over the last slice of pizza) changing up games and lounging on each other like any normal day. 

But it didn’t stay that way.

Komaeda was just laughing from a joke Hinata had just made, the new game uploaded and ready to play on the PS3 when he suddenly gasped sharply, swaying side to side before hitting the ground with a thud.

“Komaeda!” Hinata shouts in a panic, holding the other boy up in his arms, his chest rose and fell quickly, sweat gathering quickly over his forehead, something was beyond wrong and he had no idea what to do.

“Izuru! Izuru call mom, dad, someone quick!” 

The other twin came rushing into the room quickly with a worried expression, falling on Komaeda's form in his arms. He takes out his phone and dialed 911, asking Hinata what happened and reporting it to the operator. 

“He’s going into a panic attack, we just have to wait on the ambulance to get here and they’ll take him to the emergency room.” He leans down with a frustrated sigh, “They’ll be here in 10 minutes.”

“That’s too long! He- What if he doesn’t make it-!?”

“Panicking yourself will help nothing, and he won’t die I won’t allow that.” He says with a determination that Hinata had never seen before.

It didn’t settle with him right, but he pushed the thought away. What mattered right now was Komaeda. He hoped the ambulance would get to the Komaeda residence quickly in fear for his friend. 

When the ambulance arrives Komada is immediately hooked up to an oxygen mask and put onto a gurnee, Kamukura and Hinata had stepped out of the way for the medical staff to do their job but kept a close eye on them, afraid there would more complications with his breathing. But there were none thankfully as he was rolled up onto the vehicle.  
The twin’s parents had quickly took them into their arms, asking them if they were okay or not, but the two only nodded giving their parents an exhausted expression. 

“Can we go see Komada tomorrow?” Was only Hinata’s question after dinner, his eyes pleading. 

His mother patted his head softly, “We’ll see if he’s allowed visitors, I’ll take you two up there.”

He pressed his head against her chest, wrapping his arms around her. “He’ll he okay right? “

She gives him a soft smile, and a kiss to his forehead. “I’m more than sure he’ll be okay. After all Komaeda-kun is quite stubborn and wouldn’t want to leave you two alone.”

He laughs when she tickles his sides, “Now off to bed with you, you have to be up bright and early to go see him right?”

He nods with a happier smile, “Right, thanks mom!” He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before running off to his room. “Niiight love you!” 

His mother laughs softly shaking her head, and notices Izuru beside her. “Ah are you worried about Komaeda-kun too sweetie?” 

He nods slightly without a word and leans against her. “I promise he’ll be okay, and you’ll get to see him tomorrow most likely. Alright, just have some faith in him.” She runs her fingers through his long locks comforting, catching his eyes slightly widen before going back to his usual stoic expression. “...Thank you mom. “

She hums in response, “That’s what moms are for sweetie, now go ahead and go get ready for bed too.” 

He nods and gives her a quick hug, “Love you mom.” And leaves to go get ready for bed. 

Watching her two boys get into bed, she sighs. She was truly grateful for Komaeda’s presentence in her boys’ lives. Without him, the two would have never gotten as close as they were, or speak to one another. Having one son almost completely devoid of emotion and the other one with emotions that just seemed to combust almost simultaneously. They were like night and day, complete opposites and Komaeda was the dusk and dawn that balanced them out. 

She just hoped whatever was going on with the sickly boy would soon be over, the poor child had already been through so much, more so she was proud of her sons for taking it upon themselves to be his new family. 

She just hoped when she took them up to see the other boy that he would be allowed to see them, he was already so alone in the world. But he had her boys as well as herself. Komaeda was like another son to her, and she be damned if she didn’t do anything to make the child happy that brought her boys together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo poor Komaeda, I'm always hurting this poor boi imsosorrykokobby  
> I know I did end up changing pov from 1st to 3rd- I just couldn't keep writing it like that, I was confusing myself too much :'))
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little (long asf) prologue and yes this will somewhat follow Komaeda's back story but he's not obsessed with hope like in the game or anime, he's just a poor child who just lost his parents and just- SOMEONE GIVE THIS CHILD A HUG
> 
> As well as some chapters may follow in Hinata's 1st person pov as well as 3rd person pov with the actual story and events taking place, I hope it won't be too much of a confusion for anyone to follow ;;;
> 
> Like always comments, kudos, and criticism are always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
